Problemas com garotas
by B. Lilac
Summary: Incomodado com a desolação do amigo, Jake compõe uma canção para ajudá-lo a se livrar de seu problema com garotas.


_Adventure Time_ pertence a Pendlenton Ward.

**~x~**

_**~ Problemas com garotas**_

**~x~**

Finn, o humano, encarava o pôr-do-sol com algo de melancolia. O vidro da janela era frio contra sua testa, em contraste com aquela queimadura vermelha em sua bochecha. Os dedos da Princesa do Reino do Fogo estavam gravados ali – literalmente – em brasa, mas Finn acariciava o lugar num gesto saudoso, do mesmo modo que apertava o cacho de cabelo da Princesa Jujuba entre os dedos da outra mão.

Deu um novo suspiro, o sétimo em menos de cinco minutos.

- Ô, Finn. Sai dessa, meu chapa!

Jake, o cão, estava sentado no sofá e, vez ou outra, levantava os olhos do pote de sorvete napolitano que tinha no colo para encarar a desolação do amigo.

- Sei lá, cara, eu 'tô confuso. Achei que tinha certeza dos meus sentimentos pela Princesa Jujuba e... – suspirou outra vez. Até a alguns dias, seu único problema era estar apaixonado por uma mulher mais velha. Por que Jake tinha de ter ido atrás de outra princesa e complicar mais ainda sua vida? Quando ele viu a Princesa do Reino do Fogo, foi como se seu coração desse um pulo. Ele estava _gamadão_. – Jake, acha que eu devia ir até o Reino do Fogo e pedir desculpas?

- Eu acho que você devia, primeiro, acalmar seu coração, amigo. - Jake, com alguma hesitação – e não antes de tomar mais duas ou três colheradas -, colocou seu amado sorvete de lado e sacou seu violino. – Uma música vai te animar.

_Oh, Finn, meu chapa_

_Você tem um chiclete e um fogo dentro de si_

_Me escute, meu irmão_

_Ainda há um monte de aventuras para se viver_

Atraído pela cantoria, BMO saiu de seu cantinho e juntou-se à canção com a baladinha eletrônica de seus sintetizadores.

_Oh, Finn, escute com atenção_

_Um herói sabe a hora de seguir seu coração_

_Seja lá qual for a direção que ele aponte_

_Mas você deve entendê-lo primeiro_

_É o que quero dizer com essa canção_

_Oh, Finn_

_Ouça seu coração_

_Você é um herói e ele pede por aventuras, então_

_Não pode ficar mais se afundado, não_

_Por um problema com garotas_

Com uma nota aguda e longa, Jake finalizou sua canção.

- E então, amigão, como se sente?

- Tem razão, cara. Garotas nem são essa matemática toda – disse Finn, se afastando da janela, mas não sem antes dar uma última olhada no pôr-do-sol. – Daqui para frente, princesas só quando precisarem ser salvas.

- É assim que se fala.

- Sobre o que os dois manés estão conversando? – perguntou Marceline, surgindo do nada e assustando Jake a ponto de fazê-lo se esconder atrás do sofá. Ela podia ser gente boa, mas ainda que lhe dava um pouco de medo.

- Marceline! Que faz aqui? – perguntou Finn à vampira, que flutuava entediada, seu vestido listrado balouçando preguiçoso assim como a fita vermelha que ela trazia no cabelo.

- Nada não – respondeu ela, olhando com desinteresse para suas unhas mordiscadas. – Vim perguntar se quer ir comigo estrangular umas fadas.

- Eu topo! – gritou Finn, erguendo as mãos.

- Vamos embora – ela disse, piscando um olho. – E, Jake...

- O quê?

Careta medonha que assustou até mesmo a quinta geração dos cães mágicos, seguida de sua gargalhada sempre maléfica. Finn observou, por um instante, a vampira se agitando no ar enquanto ria do susto pregado. Seu coração dava um salto e começou a respirar com força.

**~x~**

**Ficou meio óbvio que sou ruim de compor músicas, né? Que vergonha. E, "ai meu Deus, Melissa", já estava na hora de sair algo que não fosse de Naruto. E tinha de ser de Hora de Aventura!**

**Sério, é a coisa mais genial transmitida pelo CN em anos! É de uma bizarrice fofa e genial, desde o cabelo loirinho do Finn por debaixo daquela touquinha até o visual da Marceline e as músicas tocadas.**

**Para finalizar, deixo aqui recomendados os meus episódios favoritos: O que Faltava - **youtu . be / 884XllHKDGI** - e Obrigado - **youtu . be / 91W-v1rmmzQ

**Este último é especialmente adorável. Até a próxima!**


End file.
